seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Gathering Pirate war part 49
Meredith smoked a cigar and was reading marine monthly. She was staring at best marine rifle's for middle aged women and looked to her desk. It had a picture of her husband and her two young children. One of them was 14, and the other was 11. She hasn't seen her kids in about two months. Meredith smiled at the picture, and looked back to the magazine, when she heard a knock on the door. "Enter." Charles entered. Charles was a short man, holding a clipboard. He entered in, extremely shaky and terrified of Meredith. After what Meredith did yesterday, he was frightened she would electrocute him. "Mrs. Meredith... I have something to say... The Warlords are here." "Then let them in." "About that... They refused to come in. They decided to wait for you... On the ship." "..." "Please don't make me choose!" "..." "One of them has mouth for hands!" "..." "One of them is a deranged psychopath who enjoys torturing people for giggles!" "..." Charles starts to faint but Meredith stands up. She walks past him and is growling the entire time. "I hate warlords." - The Warlords were all sitting at their boat. It was a massive black ship, far bigger then then the other battleships owned by the marines. Two of them were throwing darts at a picture of Luffy's face, one of them was reading a book, another was chewing on a chair, another was sleeping, and the last one was standing. Even for the battle ship's massive size, he was different. He was a giant. At 150 feet tall, he was not wearing a shirt, had a massive white beard, and was about 250 years old. His name was Blake, and he was called the 'War God', worth 563,000,000 million Berri. "When does that bitch come here?" "Just wait." A large man, at 25 feet tall, was eating a chair. He wore a white suit, and used his ahnd to bite a leg. He had three mouths, one on his face, and two on his arms. He was from the Glutton tribe, a tribe of gluttons. His name was Wash, also called the 'Glutton God', worth 371,000,000 million Berri. Wash was chewing on the chair, and burped it. "Adam Wood. Best wood. But I'm feeling like pine. Can I get some pine?" The book reader grabbed a stick from her pocket. She threw it in the air, and it became a large box made of pine. Wash ate some, with the woman ignoring her. She was a short woman at 5'3, had pink hair, and wore pink. She was reading a book about how to make that man fall for you, and was excited. Her name was Willow, and she was 'The Black Forest', worth 261,000,000 million Berri. "Oh Wash... Will I meet the 'one' one day?" "Sure, why not?" "Oh like you care. I should rip you in two and use your upper body as a bed. What do you say Wallace?" Wallace was sleeping and held his face. He looked up, and was trying hard not to sleep. He was a handsome man with dark skin, long hair, and had chain tattoos over him. Wallace was the 'Eternal Nightmare', worth 213,000,000 million Berri. "Yeah... Sure." "Oh Wallace, shut the fuck up or I'll rip your tongue out and use your puny skull as a scepter." Wallace yawned and went back to sleep. "OOOH! IN THE MOUTH!" An explosion went off, blowing up the poster of Luffy and nothing else, and a young man was laughing. He had white spikey hair, wore a red jumpsuit, and was holding his stomach. His name was Arthur, and he was 'The Psychotic Bomber', worth 427,000,000 million Berri. He was chuckling and his opponent clapped him on the back. "Wonderful job!" His opponent was Zatch. Zatch was a tall man at 7 feet, wore armor, had striking black hair, and was a handsome man. He was 'The Sub Zero', and was worth 670,000,000 million Berri. Zatch lifted his arm and he patted Arthur. "Congratulations young man! Today, I'll pay for dinner!" "Not now." Zatch scowled and stared at Meredith. "The iron bitch." "Call me that, and I'll kill you." "Sorry. The Steel bitch." Meredith fired a lighting bolt at Zatch's face, blowing it up. His face reformed and he was smirking. "You lost some of that famous charm of yours." Meredith cursed and ignored his statements. "Benjamin... Has betrayed us." Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Meredith. Arthur craned his head at Meredith. "You better rephrase that. He's a friend of ours." "Sorry, but that's what happened." Blake grinded his teeth, and was furious. "BENJAMIN WOULD NEVER LEAVE US!" "Well he did!" Wallace stood up, and walked to Meredith. He put his mouth over her head, and snarled. "Say it. Give me a reason." "Do it. Then I have a reason." "ENOUGH!" A large imposing man walked toward them, chuckling. "Sorry guys, but Merry doesn't lie. Benji betrayed us. Fair and square. If you want to pout, scream, and deny it, do so. But it won't change anything at all. In the end, he left us for some pirates. I do apologize however... I found his music to be interesting. I know he was very important to all of you." The man grinned, and Zatch grinned. "The only Government official I like! How's it going Polaris?" Polaris grins and pats Zatch on the head. "For the last time... I'm the Chief in commander of this entire military. I'm your boss, her boss, and everyone's boss!" Polaris laughs and Meredith face palms. Polaris turns around, and walks away, thinking of the picture. Tack was getting into more and more trouble, every single day of his life. Reminded him of someone very important. He was just like his mother. Monkey D. Makino. Category:Nobody700 Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters